


Cuts And Bruises

by whoovestrings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, I know I say they get hurt but it's not bad hurt I promise, it's just fluff, let these girls be happy and in love Griffin please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: Being interplanar explorers, of course the IPRE team are going to get hurt. The reasons for this can vary a lot





	Cuts And Bruises

The sounds of whistling caught Lup’s attention as she and Lucretia walked down the otherwise empty street. Out the corner of her eye, Lup could see two shady looking guys in some side alley, obviously looking for nothing but trouble. She felt Lucretia’s hand tighten around hers, and she shot a reassuring smile in her girlfriend’s direction. The men on the street obviously didn't notice that, and kept shouting things that ranged from unnecessary to downright vulgar.

“Hey, you can chill it back there!” Lup shouted, “we’re people too, you know!” The message obviously didn't communicate that smoothly across, however, as one of the guys, a tiefling looking creature that had this planet’s annoying skill of short-ranged teleportation, blinked in front of, and then beside her, and tried to grab Lucretia’s hand. Lup, of course, was not standing for that.

"Oh you’re really in for it now!" She said, reaching for her wand. She was almost certainly going to magic missile these motherfuckers into next week, and given what impression they'd made for themselves over the past few minutes, Lup felt like they fully deserved a knock to their hp bars. She was held back, however, by the lack of a wand at her hip. She looked over and Lucretia held her wand in her hand, slowly shaking her head.

“You’re right Luc, they’re not worth it,” Lup said, turning away- “not worth wasting a spell slot that is!” and punched the guy on the left directly in the face. The other guy didn’t react well to that, and tried to hit back. A fight broke out, and Lucretia slowly edged backwards, knowing full well that Lup would win, but still fearing that she’d become collateral damage.  
Less than a minute later the two that Lup was facing up against seemed to realise that they weren’t winning this one, and quickly fled the scene

“That’ll teach you to talk to us like that!” she yelled after them, looking back at Lucretia with a smile that wasn't exactly a grin, but at the same time, wasn't exactly a grimace. She had a red eye that was absolutely going to bruise soon, and somehow scratches and even cuts on her face and arms.

Lucretia saw this and immediately gave Lup her wand back, quickly fishing out her own wand and casting a few minor spells to try and heal the damage.

“You do know that fighting isn't the only way to solve your problems, do you Lup?” Lucretia said, “although, I do admit, I appreciate you standing up for my honour.” and Lup started smiling for real, closing her eyes and letting Lucretia’s magic do its thing.

“I know, I know,” Lup insisted, “but just talking out your problems doesn't really get the message across. I think that's what they wanted from us anyway, creeps.” She looked back in their direction, and scowled, but couldn't stay that way when faced with Lucretia. “Either way,” she continued, “what other excuse could I have for you using magic on me like this?”

“You know, if that's what you want,” Lucretia replied, done with whatever healing she could do and now just casting random cantrips for the sake of it, “you could just as easily ask.”

Lup shrugged and pressed a quick kiss to Lucretia’s forehead. “Eh, that's not as fun.”

\----

“I really don't think it should be this way around.” Lucretia chuckled as Lup did her best to dress the wound on her arm. Lup didn't have many, if any at all, healing spells at her disposal, so was attempting to fix the cut on Lucretia’s arm the non-magical way. With antiseptic and bandages.

“What do you mean?” Lup asked, holding a tube of fantasy savlon and wondering if it would sting, and if so, should she warn Lucretia about it beforehand. She decided that no, it would be fine.

“I'm not normally the one being patched up.” Lucretia said, watching Lup have a miniature crisis over an antiseptic cream, and wondering if she should just do it herself.

“Well, someone had to go and trip on their shoelaces into some weird space plant,” Lup teased. It was true, the plants on this world were rather strange, as Merle had been so eager to point out. They seemed to have eyes and mouths and even arms and legs, and Lup was beginning to wonder if they were actually plants at all, and not just extremely strange creatures. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing on this planet in all honesty.

Either way, neither Lup nor Lucretia really wanted to die of some strange infection on this planet, so that's why Lup was in the process of wrapping the cut on Lucretia's arm, and trying to contact Merle, who was probably back at the Starblaster.

“You're not gonna die from this.” Lup said resolutely as she finished tying up the bandage and sat down next to Lucretia, who smiled and took Lup’s hand in her own, leaning closer to the elven girl.

“Why?” Lucretia asked, her voice adopting a silly, yet soothing, tone, “would you miss me?” Lup smiled back and averted her eyes, and Lucretia could tell she was almost visibly blushing. “Would my sweet, sweet, lovely girlfriend miss me?”

“We've got like a month left on this planet at the most,” Lup pointed out, “but yes, I would miss my most wonderful, dear, darling girlfriend very much.” It was Lucretia’s turn to blush at that, and it would have gone completely undetected had Lup not pressed their foreheads together. 

They sat there in relative silence, both occasionally giggling at the other, before finally, Lup spoke.

“We really only have one month left on this planet,” she said, and Lucretia could tell she was relieved, “honestly if I never have to see another Jaa’m or whatever they are again in my life, it will be too soon.”

“You think just watching them is bad,” Lucretia said, “imagine having to study those things and record them.” She indicated her journals sitting beside her, ironic in the fact that they were the reason they were out here in the first place, documenting the same plants that hurt her.

“But Luc!” Lup said in mock horror, “if you don't record them then future generations will not know about the war between the Jaa’m and the Buzzbo!”

“We can't have that happening,” Lucretia replied sarcastically. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, content with the sound of nature around them, before their resident dwarf cleric arrived, apologising about “interrupting you two on your date” and fully healing Lucretia's arm. They followed Merle back to the starblaster, deciding that they had plenty more time to record plant life later.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they are on Good America. Why, you ask? Well it's because I thought Justin said Jaa'm town instead of Jello town in the latest episode
> 
> Also this was written at about 2am so it's probably rife with grammatical errors


End file.
